


Bleeding

by 1st_of_his_name_his_MAJASTY1



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1st_of_his_name_his_MAJASTY1/pseuds/1st_of_his_name_his_MAJASTY1
Summary: Killed by the Avatar, exiled crown prince Zuko's death leads to a chain of events that will change the world, for the better or worse...





	Bleeding

Grinding to a bone crushing stop, Zuko's body floated above a canopy of trees..all seemed distant and intangible: whispers of disappearing edges that were to be solid.

Unconscious, the prince was oblivious to the scales coilling about his body. As though at random, its mass phasing between tangibility and translucency. But, those eyes: a peircing gold, slit dangerously; those orbs that did not leave the face of Zuko, never phased. 

The calmness in its gaze was burdened with love: a vestige of longing that rushed through its soul with new vigourence. The goal predestined, the creature knew there was no time for selfish moments of feeling what it felt now. 

Remembering that goal, it set itself to the task Agni had given it; its mouth that could gulp zuko and still have room to spare, opened; flames that were irediscent in colour flowed smoothly over the body of the prince, sinking into his being.

_It is time now._ Those were its last thoughs as it disintegrated from existence, its task now completed.  _It is time now_. It had one last glance at Zuko's form, covered in dragon flame; and the guilt that had tainted its existence faded with it.

What had been taken is now returned. What had been seperated is now made whole and it could now rest. The prince was safe now, his essence returned to him....

_All is done._

If only everything was that simple.


End file.
